


Putting Together the Shards Chapter 2/?

by cindyls1969



Series: Putting Together the Shards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969





	Putting Together the Shards Chapter 2/?

**Chapter:** 2  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** NC 17 for graphic descriptions of violence and injuries. Explicit sex later.  
 **Warnings:** non-con (not between Drarry) violence, talk of self-harm  
 **Disclaimer:** HP world and Characters belong to JK Rowling. Cracky story idea is mine. I'm not making nothing off of it.  
 **A/N:** So sorry for the long delay. RL keeps interfering.

Harry looked at him, searching his face for something of the Malfoy he used to know, but these seemed to be nothing left of him except for the vulnerability that Harry had only glimpsed a couple of times while they were at school. He’d seen it the when he’d refused Draco’s hand in friendship the first time they’d met; and again a couple of times in sixth year.

The first time was in the bathroom, when he’d found Malfoy crying. He’d figured out a long time ago that Draco had attacked him because he’d been mortified to be found in his moment of weakness. He’d never forget the look in Draco’s eyes as he’d collapsed to the tiled floor, bleeding heavily from wounds Harry hadn’t known he’d be able to inflict.

The second was when he was hidden in the shadows on the astronomy tower the night that Dumbledore had died. When Harry remembered back to that night now, he could recall how terrified and alone Draco had looked, forced by a madman and his own father to carry out a murder he never wanted to commit. Harry sent a small prayer of thanks up to Snape, happy that he’d prevented Draco from having to carry it out.

What he saw now in Draco’s face amazed him. Whatever had happened to him had stripped him of all his false fronts and left only honesty and strength, tempered by the need to be connected to another person.

“No, you’re right. I didn’t do this to you…but I wish could have stopped it from happening.” He leaned into the fingers Draco still rested on his cheek.

Draco gave him a sad smile. “Deserved it. Did bad things.”

Harry shook his head and lifted his hand to hold Draco’s to his cheek. “No Draco, no one deserves this. You did bad things but you also did good things. You tried to save me at the Manor that day when you didn’t say it was me. And you didn’t kill Dumbledore, even though your family was in danger and you were terrified.”

Reaching up, he pushed Draco’s bangs back off his face. “You had a madman living in your house and controlling your parents. You did what you did to survive, right?”

Draco nodded, his fingers caressing Harry’s cheek. “Father was wrong about everything. Mother was scared. Loved me…tried to save me.” He cried again, thinking about his mother, but his smiled a little too. “She told me ‘Harry Potter will save us’. You did.”

Harry’s laugh was almost hysterical. “Oh yeah, I did a fine job of saving you.”

Draco put his hand up in front of Harry’s mouth, stopping him from talking. “You did. Save  
us all; Muggle and wizard. Hero.”

“No, not a hero. I just wanted to survive and help my friends. And they helped too.” They’d saved each other over and over. If it had been just him, they all would have lost.

He took a deep breath and found Draco’s eyes again. “I need to finish getting you undressed. Is that okay?” Harry really wanted to get Draco into the water but he didn’t want to rush him.

Draco dropped his hand back to his lap and Harry immediately missed the warmth of his touch. “They hurt me Harry.” His voice was barely more than a whisper and he motioned to his chest. “Not just this.” He shifted in his seat. “They…they used me. Did things.”

Harry had suspected as much, but it still felt like his heart was being ripped out when it was confirmed. “I know they did. I’ll be careful, okay?”

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t want you to see. Horrible.”

“Doesn’t matter, I promise.” He slid his hand around the back of Draco’s neck, letting his fingers play with the soft hairs there. “You ready now?”

Draco sighed and pulled back. He reached for the waistband of the pants he was wearing but couldn’t push them off and hold his hips off the chair at the same time.

“Can I help you?” Harry didn’t want to push Draco any more than he had to.

“I can’t…” He trailed off. “So tired.”

Harry smiled at him. “I know. Let’s get this done and you can get some sleep.” He waited until Draco nodded wearily before reaching for the pants. Fortunately, they were just old sweatpants and it would be easy for Harry to get them off.

“Put your arms around my neck and hang on and I’ll lift you a little and slide them off.” Harry waited until he was sure Draco was hanging on before lifting and pulling the pants carefully down his thighs. Once they were out of the way, he lowered him back to the chair and bent to remove them the rest of the way.

Tossing them in the corner, he turned to survey the rest of the damage to Draco’s body. What he saw made him want to sob.

Draco’s legs were twig thin and he obviously hadn’t been using them to walk in a while. They were covered in scabs and bruises and Harry was desperately hoping that the muscles weren’t permanently damaged.

Around Draco’s waist was some kind of chastity device. A metal band circled his waist, and like the shackles, it had probably been tighter when it was put on him. Now it was loose but Harry could see where the sharp edges had cut into Draco’s skin. A leather strap was attached to the front and ran down between his legs. It was hooked to a small metal cage that enclosed Draco’s cock and balls and then ran back between the cheeks of his ass.  
“Oh god. Draco…is there anything else?” He was terrified to ask but needed to know what he was dealing with.

Draco tried to turn away, the shame of his situation obviously starting to become unbearable but Harry put his hands on Draco’s face and gently held him. “Shhh, it’s okay. Gonna take care of you, not hurt you.”

Draco’s eyes were filled with pain. “Should have let me die.”

Harry brushed his fingers through Draco’s greasy hair and shook his head. “No, I don’t want you to die. I’ll make it better…I’ll do anything.”

Draco leaned in and pressed his face into Harry’s neck. “Holds something…something inside.”

Harry stared down the long expanse of Draco’s back and it didn’t take long to see that the leather strap was wider in the back and was locked into place on the back of the metal band.

Taking a great shuddering breath, Harry whispered another spell that had the leather strap breaking away from the band. “I’m going to have to take it out of you. Will you let me?”

Draco shivered and nodded into Harry’s neck. “Please…take it.”

Harry put one arm around Draco’s shoulders and then transfigured the chair into a cot. He eased Draco down onto his side and used another Alohomora to open the locks on the metal band and the cock cage. Draco whimpered but didn’t move.

“I’m going to be as careful as I can. I’m so sorry if this hurts you.” He hesitated a moment and then reached down to grasp the base of the object. He pulled gently and breathed a sigh of relief that it came out easily. “Okay? I’m going to take the cage now.”

Harry eased it away from Draco’s body and set it aside. “Let’s get you into the water, yeah?”

Draco nodded and Harry decided the easiest way to move him was to carry him to the tub. “Just relax, Dray. I’m going to pick you up.”

He lifted Draco, smiling a little when he curled in closer to Harry’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder. When he reached the tub, he lowered Draco into the water as carefully as possible.

Once he was settled, Harry pulled back and looked at Draco’s face. I’m going to wash you. Don’t you worry; I do this all the time at the hospital so I know just how to do it. We’ll use this water to do the first rinse and then I think we’ll do it again. What do you think?”

Draco smiled up at him. “Yeah. Need to be clean.”

Harry picked up the soft cloth he found on the side of the tub and lathered it up with the baby soap he’d found that had been left behind the last time Teddy had come to visit. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

“M’kay.” Draco yawned. “Sleepy.”

Harry chuckled. “I know. Let’s get you clean and then I have a nice, soft bed for you to sleep in.”

The next half an hour was spent with Harry rambling quietly about nothing as he washed every bit of Draco’s broken body. Once he’d washed his hair and rinsed the soap away, he drained the water and used a quickly muttered “Scourgify” to clean the tub before refilling it with warm water and starting all over.

He finally got the collar off in the second bath and the fact that Draco didn’t make a sound as Harry worked it away from his skin let Harry know just how much pain Draco had suffered through in the last few years.

When he was finished, he cast a warming charm over Draco as he drained the water and then lifted him out of the tub and set him back on the transfigured cot to dry him off.

“I want to look at your legs now, okay? I need to see why you can’t walk properly.” Harry waited for Draco’s small nod of permission before checking both legs for scarring but there was nothing to indicate why his mobility was so bad. “Do you know why you can’t walk very well?”

Draco nodded. “Caged mostly. Small…no room to stand.”

Harry summoned the warm throw that was on his bed and used it to wrap around Draco. It was the softest blanket that Harry had ever felt and he hoped it would bring the abused man some comfort. “You were kept caged a lot? A very small cage?”

“Yes.” Draco was barely responding, but for the moment Harry was okay with it. He picked Draco up in his arms and carried him out of the bathroom and down the hall to his own bedroom. He put him on the bed and then sat down beside him, being careful to not jar him.

“That could explain it then.” He cast a few diagnostic spells over Draco and wasn’t surprised to find that he was dehydrated and malnourished. Several bones had been fractured and had healed badly and the evidence of his sexual abuse was hard to miss. Harry was frustrated with his lack of medicines and equipment and knew he was going to have to ask for help.

“Draco, I want you to get some sleep. I have to make a couple of calls because there are things I need to help you get better and I don’t have them here.” He stroked Draco’s hair, hoping to keep him calm.

“No. Don’t tell. Just Harry...” Draco didn’t have enough energy to really argue but Harry hated to see him upset. Still, he did need help.

“No one will come in here, Dray. I’ll talk to them by floo and have them bring me what I need. I won’t allow them close to you, I promise. Just me. Please let me help you?” He kept petting Draco, smiling as the hair fell softly between his fingers.

“Okay. Harry…feel safe.” Draco pushed against Harry’s hand, reminding him of a stray cat he once found living outside of the Dursley’s garden. It was starving and limping but so desperate for affection he let Harry pet him for hours.

“You're safe here. I’ll protect you from now on.” One of the reasons Harry wanted to be a nurse was because he wanted to help people but the rush of protectiveness he felt for Draco left him feeling light-headed. No one would ever hurt him again if Harry had anything to say about it.

He stayed with Draco until he was asleep and then got up and walked out of his room and down the hall to a small sitting room that was there. “Kreacher.”

The little house elf popped into view. He and Harry had worked out some of their problems and they managed to get along most of the time. “Yes Harry Potter. How can Kreacher be of service?”

Harry flopped back onto the couch. He was exhausted. “I have a friend staying with me right now. Draco Malfoy. I’d appreciate it if you could stay away from him for a while. He’s been badly hurt and is scared of everything. He’ll be in my room for now.”

“Of course, sir. Kreacher will be most careful with the honored guest from the House of Black. Is there anything I can help with?”

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face before answering. “Yeah, can you make some soup or something that would be easy for him to eat? I don’t think he’s had much and I don’t want to overwhelm his stomach and make him sick.”

“Of course Kreacher can. I will do it right away.” He almost looked pleased with the request.

“Thanks Kreacher. And I’m sorry about the mess I left in the bathroom. I just kind of had my hands full.”

“Do not worry, sir. I have no problem fulfilling my duties. And of course, I am most pleased to help Master Draco in any way that I can.” With that he disappeared and Harry knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would be able to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Heaving himself off the couch, he walked to the fireplace and called the only person he trusted with Draco’s secrets. “Hello Madam Pomfrey. How are things at Hogwarts? First years still falling for the same old tricks?”

Madam Pomfrey’s smiling face appeared in the fire. “Hello Harry. I’ve told you and told you, it’s Poppy to you now. And yes, I was just ungluing two students that had been playing around with a new trick they picked up at Weasley’s. I’m telling you, that place keeps me in patients, that for sure.”

Harry grinned. “Well, at least George and Angelina are doing well for themselves.”

Poppy chuckled. “Yes, but at my expense.” She looked at him shrewdly. “What’s going on, Harry?”

Harry’s grin faded. “I need your help Poppy. I have a patient here that I’m looking after and I’m afraid that he needs help beyond my skill level.”

The woman looked confused. “Then why not take him to St. Mungo’s? Surely that’s the best place for him.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t. He’s been badly abused for the better part of three years and he says it was at a hospital that it happened.”

Poppy mouth dropped, obviously affronted. “Not one of ours, surely?”

“No, a Muggle hospital I think. None of his injuries are magical that I can tell, but he’s pretty bad off.” He looked at her hopefully.

“I don’t know Harry. Why not just give him a sleep potion and take him?”

“Because I promised him I wouldn’t and I need him to trust me.” He looked down at his fingers before continuing. “It’s Draco, Poppy.”

He knew that she would remember how horrified he was that day in the bathroom when he almost killed Draco. He’d haunted the halls around the infirmary for days until the other boy had been released after he’d healed.

“Oh love.” She looked at him again, trying to find something and she must have found it. “Alright then, what do you need?”

Harry sighed in relief. “He needs some nourishing potions and some healing salves. He’s been abused and molested and so I need to make sure he hasn’t any muggle diseases. I know we’re mostly resistant to them, but its better safe than sorry.”

Poppy nodded. “I’ll bring them right away and do a complete diagnostic.”

“I appreciate it if you would come soon, but you’ll have to tell me how to do the tests. He’s absolutely terrified and I promised him no one but me would come near him for now.” He hoped he didn’t sound rude, but he was determined to keep his promise.

To his surprise, Poppy accepted his conditions. “No worries, love, I’m sure you can do everything. Anything else you need me to bring?”

“Is there something I can use to relax and stretch out his leg muscles? He was kept in a cage for a long time and his legs are barely able to carry him.” He watched as her mouth tightened in anger.

“What kind of animal would do that to a person Harry? Why was he even in the muggle world? I thought he was at the Manor with his mother until she passed away?”

“I don’t know, Poppy. Apparently he was banished to the Muggle world by the Ministry before Kingsley took over. As for the rest, I haven’t gotten the full story yet.” They had both seen the kind of horrific treatment the old ministry was capable of.

Poppy paled but shook herself out of it. “Right, I’ll gather what you need and bring it quickly. I’ll see you soon.”

Harry smiled at her. “Thanks you old sweetheart you.”

She winked at him and disappeared from the fire.

He made one more floo call to St. Mungo’s and took a leave of absence. They were disappointed but didn’t press him too much about his reasons and he was relieved.  
After that he sat and wrote a letter to Hermione and the Weasley’s explaining that he was closing the wards around Grimmauld place so that no one would pop in unannounced. He promised to call in the next couple of days to explain everything, making sure to give them the code phrase they’d worked out so that they would know he wasn’t in any danger. He sent it off with his owl and then walked back to the bedroom to check on Draco.  



End file.
